


leave me where i lie

by varthandi



Series: a sky full of song [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Drabble, Suicide, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/pseuds/varthandi
Summary: Janus is a coward.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Undisclosed
Series: a sky full of song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	leave me where i lie

Janus is a coward.

He stands, like so many other times before, staring down oblivion, uncaring and indifferent as the sneering face of his beloved. But unlike him, the void actually seems inviting.

It won't be painful. 

_(Not as painful as his broken heart.)_

No, it will feel like numbness, like pins and needles, like static corroding his flesh to nothingness.

Janus is tired of being a coward.

For the first time, and the last, he will not run.

He takes the final step and lets himself fall into the ceaseless infinity below.

Janus was a coward, until he wasn't.


End file.
